Just Another Day
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Ever wondered what Eren Jaeger's life would be like if he wasn't fighting titans? Probably wouldn't be Eren Jaeger but close enough right? AU, CRACK, requested by Animargaret.


jc: hey der gurlfriend~

animepup:...

jc: out of character?

animepup: yup

jc: thought so, anyways, this was requested by Animargaret

animepup: jc finished it as fast as she could

jc: anyways, here's the AU one shot she requested!

animepup: enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the window blinds and onto a familiar temperamental but passionate teenage boy.

"Eren! Time to wake up for school~" His mom called out from downstairs. He doesn't respond but instead, he covers his face with the covers. A girl barges into his room and tries to wake him up by shaking him. Unresponsive. She looked around the room before landing her sights on a thick dictionary sprawled out on Eren's desk. She walked over, picked it up, walked back to the side of Eren, and dropped the entire book onto his head, effectively waking him up.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Mikasa?" Eren whined rubbing his head in pain.

"To wake you up," She replies simply.

"You wouldn't wake up, get dressed or else we'll be late for school," Mikasa gave him an apologetic look before getting out of his room.

"Sheesh," Eren looked away grumbling. They ate breakfast alone and headed to school, along the way they met up with Armin.

"I had a weird dream last night," Eren said out loud.

"We were living inside of walls that protected us from things that are like Titans. Then one day a huge Titan broke down a wall and then we were invaded, mom was killed, and we all joined the army and fought the titans with Mr. Levi and Principal Erwin who were like our leaders. Weird dream eh?" Eren laughed.

"Well I can't blame you. With the war we're in right now, this dream doesn't sound bizarre at all," Armin looked down at the ground.

"...War?" Eren thought, confused but brushed it off. They get to school and class on time. Mr. Levi was already writing something on the board for class. Sitting down in their respected seats, Eren asked Mikasa,

"Hey Mikasa, where was mom and dad this morning?" Mikasa looked at Eren with concern.

"Eren? Don't you remember? They were killed by the enemy country when they broke our barricade," Mikasa explained.

"...What is this war? What are you talking about?" Eren's pupils started to dilate as he listened to Mikasa's explanation of the current situation.

"Eren, are you alright? You should know this better then all of us, how do you not know what's going on?" Mikasa's eyes narrowed at Eren's slightly trembling form.

"No...No this can't be true! Mom and dad are not dead! There is no war!" Eren stood up abruptly in the middle of class.

"Jaegar, sit down," Mr. Levi commanded but Eren clutched his hair in a death grip.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin yelled his name but he started screaming incoherent words when Mr. Levi walked over calmly and smashed a meter stick over Eren's head.

"Sit down Jaeger," He leaned in towards Eren's face, pulling his hair.

"The next time you interrupt class, I will not be so forgiving," Mr. Levi let go of Eren's hair and walked back to the front of the room. Jean snickered as he watched from the sidelines when an explosion is heard from a distance.

"The enemy has broken through the barriers! Hide your kids! Hide your wives! We're all going to die!" Someone screamed from outside. The room turnd hectic as the explosions got louder, indicating that the enemy is getting closer. Standing in the middle of the classroom in shock, Eren does not move. His hand is pulled by Armin and Mikasa, he watched as part of the school gets blasted along with a few of his classmates.

"No..." His eyes are dilated and stunned at the sight of blood of his friends.

"NOOO!"

* * *

Eren woke with a start.

"...Oh...It was just a dream...Thank god," Eren patted his chest...Wait a minute...Why are there 2 large mounds on his chest? He looks down to see that he had breasts.

"ASDFGHJKL-"

"Erena, you awake?" A male monotone voice cut Eren[a] off. The door opens to reveal a male that resembles Mikasa.

"Oh great, you're awake, we're going to be late for school, get dressed," The door slammed shut. Eren slapped himself but felt pain...Is this actual reality?! He peeked into his pajama pants and almost fainted.

* * *

Eren woke up drenched in sweat. He quickly felt his chest and sighed in relief when he found that it was flat.

"...That was terrible," He wiped his forehead. He realizes the room is dark and there is a figure in the middle of his room.

"Finally! You're awake~" A deep voice purred and sensual music is turned on.

"It's not nice to keep me waiting," The voice whined playfully.

"Maybe I should punish you~" The lights turned on to reveal Levi in a lingerie.

"HOLY FU-"

* * *

Eren woke up breathing heavily. His sweat evident.

"No more nightmares! Wake up! Wake up!" Eren started slapping himself.

"I can't feel the pain! This must be another horrible nightmare! Wake up Eren!" He continued to slap himself. Mikasa opened his door to wake him up for school only to see him slapping himself continuously.

"..." She watched him continue to slap himself for a few minutes before closing the door silently.

"At least he's awake," She thought.

**END**

* * *

jc: so, how was tht for a one shot? eh? eh? *emo corner* tht was terrible, ik, stop judging me

animepup: well i havent even caught up to the latest episodes so i dont have a lot of say in it

jc: hopefully this fulfilled ur request, Animagaret, im sry if you thought this was crappy

animepup: ther you go again, downgrading yourself

jc: force of habit, anyways, i need to say this at least once

animepup: wait..is it what i think it is? Wait. No. Stop! Dont! STAHP!

jc: I'VE GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAEGER! *runs away yelling* I REGRET NOTHING!

animepup:...*sigh**facepalm*

AnimePup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
